


An unlikey Relationship

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, angel in a human body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Dean wanted to become high up in their world. He always said no one would stop him.But what if Castiel came into his life?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	An unlikey Relationship

Dean had always felt like a piece of him was missing, even when he was younger he could see something just out of his vision. Now when he was almost at presenting age, taking these dumb clases in school that would teach him "skills" that he would need.

no, just because he was scrawny and smaller for his age, suddenly he was going to present as an Omega? It wasn't llike the Elders knew anything.

Dean wasn't going to be the one taking orders, he had seen too many examples of bad Alphas, even if he didn't feel complete....

He didn't need anyone to be successful.

\-------

Castiel wasn't really registering anything, even though he was suppossed to keep an eye on the mortals. He would much rather be with his Brothers and Sisters in his Home.

These mortals never did anything, well nothing that warranted an Angel watching them.

Castiel felt suffocated in this form, he wanted to spread his wings, not be shoved into the body of a infant.

Castiel felt something, a strange tickle, Castiel looked around. He had never felt this before... Was something wrong?

His eyes landed on a small human, his eyes were like pearls. Shining brighter than anything Castiel had ever seen.

Castiel could see his aura, it was green but with tinges of purple. The Angel frowned, what would make a mortal that young worry?

\------

Dean felt his arm heat up, freezing in his tracks. Here? Really with all the people he saw every day? The young boy looked down at the symbol on his arm, the three marks were glowing green. Matching the color he had learned meant his heart match was close. 

Dean looked around, trying to see if there was a person that he hadn't seen before. 

Dean did see one boy. Why had this kid been the one to call to his soul? How had he blended into the background?

\-----------

Castiel caught the boys eyes, still curious about him. it was difficult to hold his attention. He wasn't sure how to approach a mortal, did they grip forearms like him and his siblings? Did they greet like enemies?

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel hadn't realize the words had slipped out before he could process them, mortals couldn't read minds, they didn't know things right away. 

The boy tilted his head. "How do you know my name, I have never met you before."

Of course people did talk and it wasn't hard to learn. 

"I am in your woodworking class." Castiel quickly gleamed that from the boys mind, working on a plan.

Dean shrugged, his arm was almost pulsing now. "What is your soul mark doing? I know it is impolite to ask."

Castiel frowned, soul mark? What had his Father done to the mortals, he had never seen such a mark on himself.... or maybe his wasn't visable to him?

Castiel focused, he could feel something, that pulse Dean had in his body. It was like music, he smiled as it filled him with a warmth. "I feel like it is calling to you."

Dean blushed, he looked at the boy. "We should go to the headmaster. I also need to learn the name of my intended, it would be rude to keep calling you my heart."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Intended, like bonding was the same to an Angel? "Of course, I'm Castiel Novak. may I hold your hand?"

Dean nodded, his blush felt like it was going to his toes as he reached a hand out. "You may."


End file.
